


Sweet moment

by Cirbolya



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirbolya/pseuds/Cirbolya
Summary: I am looking for a beta for later works. While drowning in studio work a naive female assistant informs Adam that his boyfriend has arrived. He is aware that he does not have one yet it feels so good to play along and have a sweet moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If there was someone willing to be my beta reader, I would be so overjoyed! I am Hungarian, and I have never really written in English, but planning to do more...

***  
Adam wanted more. Not money, not fame, but success, appreciation. And he felt that he could not have it while singing in someone else’s place or recording someone else’s songs. So he worked harder to create his own things and every day he wanted to share it with someone. It just hit him again and again: he wanted to share it so bad with the right person, create it with the right person and still feel that it was his own thing. And of course he had his friend, and family and fans, and he was grateful for all the love and support he had, yet…  
***  
This assistant girl at the studio kept messing up, and he knew it, and yet he decided that he wanted to keep her. Maybe as a reminder that not everything has to be perfect? Were his friend, his lovers, now ex-lovers, intimidated by his ambitions, by his perfection? Now he definitely did not feel perfect most days, and that was something that pushed him to go and try harder, but confidence he had. Yes, he had learned to be confident…acting most of the time.   
***  
“Your boyfriend is here. He’s coming up.” assistant girl said one afternoon.

Now Adam was absolutely sure that he did not have anyone he could call a boyfriend, he hadn’t even had a date in the past few weeks, or was it month… But suddenly sweet anticipation filled his body and for a moment he did believe that there was somebody special and he was coming up to visit him. So he closed his eyes and let the excitement fill his whole being, and the tingling sensation made him shiver. 

He rushed out and waited at the top of the stairs and soon enough he could indeed hear someone taking the steps upwards, toward him. And oh my god, he was perfect, a little flushed and a lot willing, just like he remembered from that moment, a lifetime ago it seemed, when he grabbed the blond by his neck, bent him back and kissed him like it was the most natural thing in the world. He wanted to share the moment with someone back then on the stage and it felt pretty much the same now in front of this studio recording his new album.

The kiss felt real and the loneliness, the void and all the questions disappeared for the moment.

“Are you my boyfriend now?” he asked.  
“They wouldn’t let me up.” the blond shrugged.  
“You are a sneaky little shit, aren’t you?”  
Tommy just smirked and said “I can be anything you want me to be.”


End file.
